ceruleanfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic colour
In psionology, psionic colour is the traditional term used to refer to the class of basic non-elemental abilities that are intrinsic or come naturally to a psioni. Etymology Like many traditional terms in psionology, "colour" comes from the now-disproven external theory of psionica. This theory stated that psionic powers come from psions, free-range clusters of energy compatible with the neural map of the human brain, which are drawn to the minds of psychologically predisposed persons during pubescence. A commonly held view in the early 20th century was that were a person able to visibly observe energy, he or she would interpret their view of psions as spheres of compressed light. These spheres were hypothesized to differ in the types of abilities they conferred based upon the colour of the light they emitted. The traditional ten colour categories remain the preferred classification of some psionic abilities. Colour classes As stated above, "psions" or psionic ability classes are grouped into ten main colour categories. Where sufficient data has been gathered to interpret the abilities of such coloured psioni, a combination of experimental data and speculation are used to define each colour category. * Red. Sometimes referred to as "social psioni," red psioni display their characteristic affinities through relationships with other persons. They draw inner strength from having people around them. * Orange. Not enough data at this time for any conclusions or speculation. * Yellow. Rather than a general class of abilities, yellow psioni instead have a chaotic energy level, sometimes able to perform psionic tasks with ease and at other times being taxed by the simplest of demonstrations. * Green. This class of psioni demonstrates proficiency with defensive, protective, or divisive abilities. Barriers and shields are some of the common techniques quickly learned by green psioni. * Teal. The abilities of a teal psioni manifest themselves primarily through communication or authority. The energy a teal psioni exhibits is more malleable and understandable and less uncomfortable for other people than the energy of other colour classes. * White. White psioni channel their psionic affinities into their physical endeavours. They have an innate understanding of how their energy can assist in feats of strength or endurance. * Blue. This class of psioni has an overall affinity for energy and can learn many different abilities easily and quickly. Their assets lie in understanding or knowledge, and they are usually good students and/or teachers. * Indigo. '''Like blue psioni, indigo psioni have an overall affinity for energy, but their affinity allows them to recognise and in some cases even "see" the different energies around them. * '''Purple. Purple psioni flow easily and freely with the energy around them. They often have strong intuition and are able to analyse situations well. * Black. The energy exuded by a black psioni expresses itself in physical presence and sometimes in pheromonal attraction. They may be best described as a cross between the red and white colour classes. In relation to other systems Chakras Some primarily Eastern psionic practitioners draw surprising parallels between the psionic colour class system and the study of chakras as expressed in the Hindu and Buddhist religions and the practices of yoga and tantra. Chakras are energy centers in the "subtle body" (the abstract, spiritual or mental part of a person) which are often associated with particular issues and represented by a colour or colours. The following list is a simplified explanation of the seven major chakras along with their associated colour(s) where they correspond with psionic colour classes. For a more detailed explanation of the subject, please read the Wikipedia article on chakras. * Sahasrara, ''at the crown of the head; involves issues such as inner wisdom and the death of the body. Corresponds with the colour white. * ''Ajna, at the third eye (forehead); involves balancing the higher and lower selves, and trusting inner guidance. Corresponds with the colours purple and indigo. * Vishuddha, at the throat; understood as relating to communication and growth through expression. Corresponds with the colours blue and teal. * Anahata, at the heart; involves issues such as complex emotions, equilibrium, and well-being. Corresponds with the colour green. * Manipura, at the navel; involves issues such as personal power, anxiety, introversion, and opinion-formation. Corresponds with the colour yellow. * Svadhishthana, at the sacrum; involves issues such as relationships, addictions, basic emotional needs, and pleasure. Corresponds with the colour orange. * Muladhara, at the base of the spine; related to instinct, security, survival, and basic human potentiality. Corresponds with the colours red and black. Category:Psionology